1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable computing systems and, more particularly, to platform security of portable computing systems that include wireless functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the introduction of personal computing machines, portability of the computing environment has been in demand. As the computing power and speed of the processors that drive the computing platforms has increased, so has the demand for portability. Early portable computers such as laptop computers, for example, had access to computing networks through the use of network adapters when connected locally to a network, and via dial-up and broadband modems designed for that purpose, when connected remotely. However when used remotely, modem access traditionally requires some type of hardwire connection to an access port.
The proliferation of cellular telephones and the desire for portable computing connectivity introduced the concept of a wireless modem connection in which the cellular telephone dialing capability was exploited as a wireless dial-up modem for computers having no other network access. In this case, a phone-specific cable was used in conjunction with various types of communication links. For example, a universal serial bus (USB) link, or an EEEE 1394 (i.e., FireWire™) link, or a wireless connection such as Bluetooth or WLAN, or the like, may be used to connect the mobile telephone to the computer.
However, connecting to the network using this type of conventional connection is sometimes limited by incompatibilities and redundancies between software and hardware combinations that may render the computing platform difficult to use when attempting synchronize, manage, or otherwise use the software and hardware combinations. For example, to keep track of address lists, email, database information, etc., it may be difficult if not impossible to use various applications across multiple platforms even though the industry may have settled on such defacto interchange standards as SynchML, and others.
One common means of communicating remotely with a network is through a protocol called Virtual Private Network (VPN). This protocol, using negotiated and authenticated encryption, may give the appearance, that the remote user is inside a network (e.g., the user's desktop on the remote machine may appear identical to his desktop at the office). One particular method for providing security in a VPN environment involves the periodic exchange of a set of packets between the remotely connected computer and the network. VPN protocols, however, are typically not tolerant of current wireless technology and may be prone to a loss of connection. For example, when the remotely connected computer moves from one cell (e.g., base station) to another or is put to sleep, the VPN protocol may not recognize the computer as the same entity.
Similarly, the VPN protocol may be lost whenever the connection is lost or interrupted, or has been quiescent for some predetermined amount of time. In addition, use of a VPN system frequently involves the inconvenience of multiple logon screens (sometimes involving a device that employs a continually changing random number) and/or multiple passwords. This may present unacceptable levels of difficulty and consumption of time.